Rex's Journal
by The IronRAVEN xvx
Summary: Rex van Hazen was just an average teen. That is, until his life was changed by the outbreak which turned his city into a living hell. During that time, he made a journal and it contained all the things that happened from the initial outbreak to his fate
1. January 5

**(A/N: **Sup guys! This is the Iron Raven taking his first shot on a zombie-themed fanfic. I hope it's good enough for you guys. I am always open to your feedbacks. If you have any comments or suggestions, don't be shy to click the review button. It only takes less than a minute to review a story I've made in a couple of hours. Anyways, read and enjoy!**)**

_January 5_

Happy Birthday me… I'm now seventeen but everything seems to be the same. I'm still living alone in a rundown apartment somewhere in the southern part of Salt Lake City, parents divorced, brother still in the army, ex-girlfriend still being a slut, crappy high school, same old, same old. Well since I got nothing better to do, I decided to write this journal while drinking some root beer. I hope something happens soon to at least make things more interesting in here.


	2. January 9

_January 9_

Okay. So far nothing has changed except getting my very first A- of my life. Still worth celebrating though. Just watched the news. There has been a minor outbreak of a new type of flu in four different states: Oregon, Colorado, Arkansas and Ohio. Whatever that is I don't think its worth all the attention the media is giving it. It's a new kind of flu, so what? Like anybody gives a damn. Stef finally flew back to France hopefully forever so she's gonna be out of my life for now, thank God. Anyways, I met someone new today. Her name's Samantha Lee, Chinese but grew up in Michigan, cute, especially with her straight jet-black hair that goes all the way to her shoulders and her bangs mostly covering her forehead. She's nice though she makes fun of me since she thought that all blonde guys like me are always sporty and popular and blah blah blah. Well, FYI, I'm not one of those. Talk about stereotypes…


	3. January 17

_January 17_

Just got back to from Gilligan's with Sam. They got the best steak and the biggest, I have to help Sam finish hers off, which meant eating 7/8's of her steak. Well, here I am sitting on the couch just finished watching NBA. The Mavericks are really going for it this season, hope they win the championship. There's also that news about the flu again. It has spread to twenty-four states and the government are getting concerned about it. Because of a flu? You got to be kidding me. Off to bed…


	4. January 26

_January 26_

I can't believe it! How am I going to finish this research paper in Biology with my computer fried along with all the little stuff I did? Stupid flu. I should be chilling this weekend but no, I have to make a paper about it. Oh well, better call Sam later, I'll probably ask her to help me out on this. Just finished watching NBA again, go Dirk! I always rooted for him not just because he's a fellow German and all but he got this awesome fade-away shots and stuff. The news also came in again, there were riots breaking out in different cities due to some human experiment thing or whatever on patients with the flu. Chicago's really getting it on. Fifty people were dead after soldiers were forced to fire on the protesters when they started destroying and burning some stuff and that was only one of those incidents. Talk about police brutality, but hey, they're soldiers, they're a different thing.


	5. January 30

_January 30_

This flu is really getting all the media attention. They even have a name for it: Green Flu. Whatever it is, they still haven't developed a cure yet but the government have created C.E.D.A to take care of the problem. I forgot what that stands for but all I know is they got people on hazmat suits on every city and we are all scheduled to visit the nearest C.E.D.A operations centre at least once a week. What a drag…


	6. February 9

_February 9_

Sam and I just got our weekly scans on the C.E.D.A operations centre downtown. We were both negative but there have been about a dozen who turned out to be positive and they were transferred to these containment chambers which are made of thick transparent glass walls. Those who tried to resist were tasered. Ouch…They also began putting up these weird orange and yellow posters everywhere in the city providing info about the flu. Like I care, I don't have it so why bother?


	7. February 14

_February 14_

Valentine's Day. So? Nothing. If it was still me and Stef, I would've cared but its not. So yeah, just another normal day. It's a Saturday so I went over to Sam's house. She's also living alone since her mother went to Hong Kong to take care of her grand mother so I decided to keep her company. She's been acting weird today though; she rarely makes eye contact and seems not in herself all the time. I went home before dark but not before she gave me some chocolate. I took it of course, gratefully and she ran back to her house and slammed the door. Ooookkkaayyy... I passed by the C.E.D.A. operation centre a few minutes ago and saw something very disturbing. The containment chamber was full of bursting. There were about hundreds of them contained and many were shouting and were trying to get out as guys in hazmat suits along with some police officers try to keep order. The air was filled with tension, sirens and shouts. Without any warning, I saw some bearded guy which seemed to be acting different from the other infected guys walk over to one of the men shouting by the glass. I thought he was gonna punch his lights out and tell him to shut the fuck up but instead he grabbed him and bit his neck. I mean BIT his neck! What the hell just happened? Blood spurted on the glass as the bearded guy almost tore the other's neck off. C.E.D.A guys rushed in and tried to subdue him and I didn't see what happened next since the cab made a swift turn. What a way to end Valentine's Day…


	8. February 15

_February 15_

I couldn't sleep last night. Shit! The scene kept on flashing in my mind and emergency vehicles kept on passing in front of my house with sirens wailing loudly. I wonder what happened back there. Did that guy do it on purpose or is it an effect of the flu? Dammit! I just heard some gunshots. What the hell is happening out there? There are a lot of screams and sirens now and the city seems to be alive even though it's only three in the morning. I'll call Sam later and see if she's okay but right now, I'm gonna see for myself what's going on. Well, I wanted a change, I got it.

What the fuck! WHAT-THE-FUCK! Those guys have gotten wild! I went over to the operations centre and I was just in time to see the infected rampaging inside the containment chambers. Along with them lay the mutilated bodies of fellow infected, some police officers and even those hazmat guys with their suits ripped to shreds along with their bodies! There were a lot of bystanders watching the horror inside the glass cage as officers and hazmat guys tried to rally them off. Suddenly out of nowhere, a buff Mexican guy burst through the crowd carrying a pump shotgun, unmistakably a Mossberg 500, and demanded to let his wife out of there. The officers tried to subdue him but when he sensed them, he shot the glass cage before they shot him and chaos took over. Some civilians, probably family members of those inside rushed out to help them but the infected guys have a different plan tore them limb from limb. In a matter of minutes the whole place was filled with horrifying screams and gunshots. I was lucky enough to break away from the stampeding crowd but many aren't very lucky. I watched them get trampled and then eaten by those things. They're not human anymore!

I'm now resting on a bench outside one of the diners a couple of miles away. Thank God for that bike I found! This part of town still seemed to be peaceful and far away from the chaos that ensued but I could already hear the noises coming closer. There was an emergency broadcast on the radio inside the diner. The Green Flu has evolved and is turning all infected into rampaging blood-thirsty animals that would kill on sight and may infect others upon contact. The National Guard have been granted a shoot-to-kill order and are on their way to contain the situation. Meanwhile, all civilians are to proceed to the designated C.E.D.A evac centres situated at Salt Lake City International Airport and Southvalley Regional Airport for an immediate air-lift to Hill Air Force Base in Ogden, Utah or at Camp Williams 26 miles South of Salt Lake City. Those who are not capable to travel are advised to barricade their homes and wait for rescue teams to find them.

As I write this journal, Chinook helicopters and UH-60's are soaring above me. The army's finally into this. The broadcast continued and reported that the same incidents have been happening to almost every state. I'm going to Southvalley RA since its closer. If I get lucky and the whole situation isn't as bad as it seems, I might be able to get there in one piece. Oh my God, I almost forgot Sam! She might be all alone and what if one of those things got to her? I've wasted enough time writing this stupid thing! Dammit!


	9. February 16

_February 16_

There's a fierce blizzard outside and of course, it's making these room very cold. I could still hear distant gunshots and the far-off roar of chopper blades but they were getting less and less, probably because of the snow storm. That's right, they're just taking a break and would wait until the weather's alright again and they'll come searching for us. Would they?

The power went out shortly after midnight and our phones couldn't get any reception. I'm at Sam's place now, sitting on a chair by her bedside as I watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful I can't help but smile a little as I write this. Whoa. Where that came from?

She insisted that I stay with her after she saw her neighbour Miss Callaghan get ripped in half as we tried to pull her inside the house while the infected tried to drag her outside last night. Her blood and guts are still littered by the front door and I just covered it with the carpet since I'm too sick to even go near it.

It's only five-thirty I don't really know how I made it. Only thing I remembered was that I was riding like crazy, swerving madly on road curves and doing my best not to crash on anything. The streets were filled with panicking people chased by infected of course though some of the infected are busy tearing on the unlucky people they caught. There were car crashes here and there while other vehicles ran over pedestrians whether by accident or on purpose, I don't know. Next thing I realized, I was at Sam's place and was banging on her door. She came out and almost whacked me with a baseball bat but tackled me with a hug when she realized it's just me. We've been stuck in here ever since, barricading all entrances and windows. The only time we opened the door was because of Miss Callaghan and it didn't turn out pretty.

Well, since the storm looks like it won't stop any sooner, I guess we have no choice but to stay. I better prepare our stuff though since I'm planning on leaving along with her as soon as the storm stops. I'm having a bad feeling that it's not just the storm that caused the military to stop its operations, if there is still even a military left.


	10. February 19

_February 19_

It has been three days since I went over to Sam's place. The storm stopped two days ago but we're still stuck here. The chopper sounds and gunshots returned though it gets fewer and fewer every hour. We've tried getting out of the house twice but twice we were forced to spend the day in her place again. We are both huddled on a corner of her room. It was really cold and we were wrapped with five layers of blankets. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago and had already fallen asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I on the other hand, couldn't sleep after what I just saw and began writing this thing instead. It's becoming a habit I guess.

On our first try, a couple of infected spotted us even before we made it outside Sam's snow covered lawn. It was a close call since we only have one weapon which is a metal baseball bat and we're both afraid of getting bitten and luckily, we made it but not before I killed two of them. I felt sick to the core. I just killed two people dammit! But, on the other hand, it's either them or us and one more thing, they are not human anymore. That was my first lesson learned.

An emergency broadcast on Sam's portable battery-operated radio announced earlier that day that the infected could only be able to spread the virus by means of biting an uninfected individual. There's also some talk about the cold weather slowing the infection down but also the rescue teams as well. There also had been a mentioning of the use of nuclear weapons on 'lost cities' which pertains to cities that have an infection rate of more than 80% like Chicago, West New Berry, Boston, Charlotte and twenty-four other cities. Salt Lake City was reported to already have 64% infection rate in a span of more than a week.

On the second try, about a few hours later, we were just about to open the door when a deafening roar of bike engines filled the whole neighbourhood. At first we felt relieved thinking that it might be some survivors who can't stand waiting for the military and decided to act by themselves and rescue others. By the sounds of their engines, they appeared to have stopped right in front of Sam's house. There were a few gunshots followed by moans of infected. We were about to run out of the door but instincts stopped me short. I peered from one of the windows to have a better look at them. They're survivors alright, but not the friendly ones. This group consists of rugged biker guys complete with tattoos, piercings, guns and cigars making them look like absolute badasses. The idea of coming over to those guys for help immediately died down and I could see in Sam's face that she is thinking of the same thing. A door opened from a house across our block. They were probably thinking of the same thing we thought of earlier. They were a small family, a husband, a wife and a daughter no older than twelve. They ran over to them desperately and they got the help they wanted. Yeah right. They beat the dad into a pulp until he looked like a sorry piece of human trash before being shot by a Benelli M4 straight into the mouth. The next thing they did was of course, grabbed the wife and the daughter and dragged them back to their house. Judging from their screams and the bikers' maniacal laughs, what they were doing to them was beyond normal human behavior. Sam was crying but I reminded her to keep quiet or else they'll find us so she buried her face in my chest and let out muffled sobs. I, on the other hand was shaking with rage. An innocent family was getting destroyed out there and all I could do was just sit here and do nothing!

I realized that there's really nothing to be done and I just learned my second lesson. Out there, it's a matter of survival and only those capable will survive. Another lesson came up too, humans can sometimes be worse than those mindless infected. From now on, I kept it glued in my mind that not everyone can be trusted, especially on these times. If Sam and I are to survive, we have to learn the rules, and we have to learn them fast.


	11. February 20

_February 20_

The bikers spent the night on the family's house. All night, they were laughing and drinking booze while some shot a couple of zombies that somehow straggled to their place. I never heard the two people they've dragged inside the house anymore. The two of us watched them carefully and studying their movements, taking three hour shifts.

On my turn on the watch, which was an hour after dawn, I spotted a drunk biker piss on the dead husband's corpse and it made me want to go out there and smash his dick off but I stopped when I heard some glass shattering from the house next to ours. The other bikers were raiding the nearby houses and they've just broken into Miss Callaghan's, not that she minded. Her half-split, chewed body was lying beside our doorway. After a couple of minutes, they were kicking our barricaded door. I knew there was no use fighting back; they probably knew someone was here since it's all barricaded so they'll be ready. Sam was already awake and she dragged me to her bedroom and we hid inside her wardrobe. I keep telling her it's no use since we could barely fit inside but she insisted. "Maybe if we're lucky, they won't look in here. What kind of biker guy would look into a girl's wardrobe? Huh?" That's what she told me and it didn't really take away my doubts. I was also aware of how close she is at that moment. Not that it meant anything. Does it?

We were both silent; the only sounds we could hear was the racket going on downstairs as they search the house, our breaths, and our own heartbeats. I'm also beginning to make-out some sort of low-growling noise just outside the house. I didn't have time to figure out what it is though since one guy shouted in delight saying that a girl is living in this house and that means it's time for some more fuckin'. That ticked me off. Whatever they did to those people out there, I'm not letting them do any of it to her. Sam was staring at me with pure terror in her eyes but I told her everything was going to be okay. It took her a while before she figured out what I was about to do and she kept telling me not to do it. Yeah right, and let those pigs ravage her? Not a chance.

I was waiting by the staircase, using the pile of dirty laundry as cover and with baseball bat in hand. I could see Sam's terror-stricken face on the slightly opened wardrobe door. She kept on shaking her head and mouthing the words _'Don't do it!'_

As the footsteps got nearer, echoing true the wooden steps, I braced my bat. Once I saw a shadow by the wall, I counted to five but before I could finish counting, a high-pitched shriek sounding like those on horror movies exploded outside the house. It was followed by a blood-curdling scream form one of the bikers. It sent the men scrambling to get outside of the house to help their companion. I ran to the nearest window along with Sam. What I saw made me jump from my skin.

The biker was pinned down by some sort of hooded guy who was letting out ear-piercing shrieks while ripping at him. Blood and gore was raining all around them; turning the pure white snow into a shade of crimson. The man was screaming for help but after a few seconds became still. The other bikers meanwhile got to the scene too late but they opened fire on the hooded guy and he fell limp by the side of a car. One of them checked the fallen biker. He felt his pulse but sighed when he couldn't feel anything. That was when the dead biker sat up and bit him in the arm. He yowled in pain but he shot the infected biker's brains out. The other bikers were now keeping their distance at him; knowing that he'll become one of the infected too. He waved goodbye at them and they began preparing their bikes.

Right now, there had been distant howling. The bikers have left a few minutes ago while the other one just went into Miss Callaghan's house, probably to kill himself. Whoa! There's about a hundred infected running through the streets like some sort of horde! I never imagined them to be this many. SHIT! I forgot the door!


	12. February 21

February 21

06:21

A lot has happened yesterday and the whole night that followed. The biker, whose name was Francis, and I was sitting at the living room just finished packing up all the provisions we can find. Up to now, my mind is still in a blur. After that fierce fight with the zombie horde, hundreds of questions were swimming on my head. Why were we even alive and unbitten? Will we even make it to the evac center? And why am I now friends with this biker?

Well come to think of it, a lot of stuff has changed overnight. At that time when those bloodthirsty monsters burst through the house, I became an automatic zombie killing machine, swinging my bat wildly but accurate enough to knock a zombie's head clean off. Sam did a great job too, but with a frying pan, which I gotta admit was pretty impressive. But if one should study our case back then, we are a hopeless bunch despite our combined efforts. There's like a hundred of them and things may have changed, but that doesn't mean we don't get tired. We were breathing heavily even though we've only killed about thirty and they keep coming. It was that time when I thought that this was it. This is how far we can go. Not being able to even leave the house and gotten even a mile closer to the evac center which is kind of a pathetic way to end things but hey, this isn't the movies or some zombie-themed game.

But I guess, some supreme being from above wanted it to look like that because the biker suddenly blasted away the back door, like some hero on an action movie and started wasting zombies with his pump shotguns. He finished it off by throwing a plastic beeping tube, which I later learned was called a "pipebomb", out into the streets and all the zombies rushed over and fought over it. A few seconds later, there was an explosion and the sky was raining blood and zombie parts.

Once they were all dead, the three of us were standing in the driveway and then came the silence. He lit up a cigarette and gazed up on the sky, on his clothes, on the red snow, on the trees, anywhere except on us. His black leather vest along with his shirt and jeans were soaked in blood. Meanwhile, Sam and I were giving him the perfect 'I don't trust you' look with my bat raised midway. I also keep on glancing at the bite wound on his arm. I was expecting him to turn into one of them any time now but that wasn't the case. After a few more minutes, he was the first one to speak. He told us his name was Francis and we don't have to worry coz he had just confirmed that he's immune. Immune? I've never heard of anything about people being immune to the virus. Well, I probably would have if I listened more on the news before the outbreak. But back then, nobody had any idea it was going to turn out like this and that included me.

We reluctantly introduced ourselves, still keeping distance. He then told us to bury the bodies which I never thought I would hear from him. I then began voicing my thoughts, of how sick they are for ruining that family. All that time he never said a word and he only did once I stopped. What he said was; "You done, kid? One thing you need to know, I was one of those who were raiding the houses not because we were looking for any shit, we just wanted to stay away and not become animals like 'em. We have the choice to stop 'em but that'll make things a hell lot worse…"

As he said it, his eyes were different. They were sad, tired and desperate. There was no lie in what he said. We stood there silently while he took a deep breath and began burying the dead biker's body which turned out to be his younger brother. We helped him out in burying the husband and his family. I wouldn't want to describe how they looked like as we undid the ropes that were hanging on the ceiling of their house. Once they were all buried, we said a silent prayer and left Francis sitting on a bench drinking booze while deep in thought. I could swear his face was wet but I didn't make a fuss about it. We went back to the house and tried to get some sleep, taking turns of course.

I awoke about five in the morning, it was cold but I spotted him still by the bench. I decided to have a little talk. He was slapping a fresh mag on a Glock18 when I came over and Sam was still asleep. I ask him if he was alright, which was pretty stupid since nobody would be alright after these things happened to them. He didn't answer me though but instead talked about how he never wanted to be immune, he intended to get bitten by his younger brother. The reason why he went inside the house was to shoot himself once he felt like turning into one of them but that wasn't the case. He then heard the commotion we were making as we defended the house and decided that the least he could do was help us out. He knew apologizing won't solve anything now and killing himself wouldn't do any good either so he just promised us a ride to the nearest evac center. By the time he finished talking, I already trusted him, only a bit though. He wasn't that bad, with all the badass clothes and tattoos along with his twin Benelli pump shotguns and pistols on his belt, he's still got a soft side.

Well, Sam's finally finished packing. She had taken a bath and had written a message to her mother due to her little hopes that she might come back home. We are finally ready to go. We can do this. We can get there!


	13. February 22

_February 22_

_01:18_

Getting there didn't turn out to be so simple. Who knew a two-hour drive to the airport would take more than a day during a zombie apocalypse? We're holed up on some guy's Italian restaurant simply named _Alfredo's _for the night. We barely covered a few miles but I still hope we could get there tomorrow.

Winter was over yesterday, the sun shone brightly and raising the temperature to over a hundred degrees. I still can't get over it. After that accidental detonation of a nuclear ICBM on the Antarctic Continent six years ago, many countries disappeared under water and the climate changed worldwide. The winter season barely lasts for two months now. The snow began to melt and the frozen corpses began to decompose quickly, making the whole place stink like hell. Sam and I threw up about six to seven times. That's what I get for eating heavy before the trip.

On the first few blocks, we realized that it's not practical to drive to the city in a Harley. The engine noise attracted almost every infected over a mile away. We found ourselves wasting zombies early in the morning and losing precious ammo fast. Francis lent me one of his Benellis while Sam got twin Beretta M9's and the metal baseball bat since a shotgun was too heavy for her. After a few minutes of arguing with Francis, he reluctantly ditched his beloved bike and got on a minivan that we found. We didn't need to hard-wire it since we found the keys on a man's torso, probably the owner, right by the side of the door of the driver's seat, the lower half of his body still on the seat.

At about 8 a.m, we heard the first gunshots, more followed soon after, coming from different areas. We met some survivors after driving a couple of blocks from Sam's place. They are quite a large group made up of everyday citizens and a pair of firemen armed with nothing but fireaxes, cricket bats, golf clubs, and other makeshift weapons. Only one of them has a gun, a Colt 1911. They were barricading a three story house while the others were bringing in supplies. We stopped for a while to ask them why they weren't heading to the evac center. They told us that it was crazy in there. The situation at the evac center in Cedar City Municipal Airport was so out of control that the military bombed it last night. The airports at Delta, Heber City and Logan went first before that. Upon hearing this, I suddenly had doubts of going to the evac center but we pressed on.

When we passed by Penrose Drive, we were stopped by a massive car wreck. We decided to ditch the van and continue on foot. We came across two more groups of survivors by noon; both simply riding past us and not giving a damn.

The whole day was spent walking along the Veteran's Memorial Highway, killing a couple of zombies, and searching the wreckage. The whole highway was clogged with vehicles it made it look like an automobile graveyard. There were lots and lots of corpses which were on the early stage of decomposition and which I do not have the stomach to write down or even think about how they look like. We occasionally searched the cars looking for things that we don't have and might need later. We found three first-aid kits on an ambulance; another pump shotgun and a Colt 1911 on a cop car, a bottle of painkillers on some old lady's sedan, some canned food and bottles of water in a minivan, and so on. I left the corpses untouched. Aside from their smell, I still have respect for the dead.

Throughout the day, we heard several gunshots and engine sounds. It looked like many other people had the same idea of heading to the evac centre once the storm has stopped. And they are all rushing towards it which I don't think is a good idea. We also found several groups of survivors who didn't make it. They were obviously survivors since their bodies are still fresh and most of them still had their weapon in hand and their bodies surrounded by dead infected and ejected brass casings in a pool of blood. We didn't need anymore guns so we only took their ammo and a few Molotov cocktails. At sundown, we began to look for a place to haul up and we found this place. It's not much but it's got a working stove where Sam heated baked beans along with some unseasoned spaghetti she got from whatever's left in the kitchen storage for dinner while we barricaded the whole place and settled in. Tomorrow, we'll get there but first, we need to rest. I just hope someone's still waiting for us in there because one thing I noticed is that throughout the day, I've never seen or heard a single chopper or plane in the sky.


	14. February 23

_February 23_

_07:30_

Well, didn't sleep much last night. I doubt anyone did but its morning and its time to go. Sam is still pretty shaken about what just happened earlier. Apparently, she tried to leave a note to the owner thanking him for letting us stay there for the night. She pinned it on the freezer. Things got a little out of hand when she opened the freezer expecting to find some ice and found a frozen body instead. Francis searched the guy's wallet and found fifty bucks, which are useless now, and an ID under the name Alfredo Massimo. So that's where the guy went. Anyways, time to go…

_12:49_

We found a wounded Goth-looking guy by a dumpster a few minutes ago. He was in his early twenties with and array of piercing on his face, punk-style clothes and long hair with purple highlights. We tried to help him out except for Francis who insisted that we leave him since he would only be extra luggage and he already had two of those; meaning us. He made an excuse of checking out the nearby houses since he had no choice but to wait until we've helped the guy.

We asked him his name and what happened. The guy just stared at us. We then glanced at the alley where the dumpster is and we found bodies of dead infected along with dead Goth-looking guys and gals. Sam apologized to him and offered to give him first-aid. She had been taking a course in medicine before the outbreak happened and had some knowledge about this stuff. The guy told us to fuck off and called her a bitch. She kicked him in the balls and walked away. His loud groan alerted a cashier zombie across the street and began to approach him. I followed a pissed off Sam, leaving the guy behind. He never deserved our help.

_15:23_

We made it to Rose Park, so close to Salt Lake City International Airport. We saw about three UH-60s for the past hour, all heading on the same direction. I've never been happier to see them back in the sky. Our first encounter with a live survivor today (which might be already dead at this time) didn't turn out well. We decided to get some rest on one of the houses; a small one-story flat with crimson roof. The inside was a mess, as if someone or a group of someones have holed up in this place for a while but left eventually. The windows were broken, furniture was broken and junk littered the floor. They're probably on the evac centre now or dead.

Whoa. We just heard some banging in the bathroom! Well, time to take care of business.

_21:18_

We made a new friend today. His name was Louise; African-American, thirty-seven, tall, and wearing a plain white long-sleeved shirt with a red tie and slacks and looked really starved. He was locked up in the bathroom which was obviously barricaded on purpose. We first wondered why he would end up getting locked up in there and our question was answered when he showed us his bite wound on his hand. We backed away that instant. He understood though. Between bowls of the left-over stew, canned tuna, and a few loaves of bread, he told us that he too was expecting himself to turn into one of them any minute but he didn't. Obviously, like Francis, he was immune.

The idea of him not turning into a zombie had an opposite effect on him. He began to panic. We asked why and he told us that the reason why he was locked up was because his family couldn't kill him and he asked them to move on. Just as they finished barricading the bathroom, there was a noise of glass breaking and screams before he heard a car swiftly leaving the driveway which means that they have somehow escaped. The banging we heard was him kicking the door out of anger and frustration.

He cried for a moment or so. Francis on the other hand stood up with shotgun on hand and headed to the door. He volunteered to find Louis's family. Dead or undead, he has a solution for both. Louise and I volunteered too. It's gonna be really dangerous out there and him going alone would be suicide. Sam on the other hand decided to stay and guard the house which made me want to stay to. I just can't bear the thought of leaving her here alone but she insisted that she'll be fine. I left with them. My chest weighed like a million pounds and I can't stop worrying.

We found the family car a few blocks away. It was about six in the evening but the whole street was lit up by burning houses and cars. It had crashed on one of the clothes shop windows with its left side badly dented as if hit by a truck. Louise ran towards it and searched for survivors. He opened the car door and fell to his knees. There were only a few infected which we easily took care of. We caught up with him and we saw a boy slumped on the back seat; his neck broken. The windshield was gone and we found it inside the shop where a broken body of a woman lay in the midst of all the clothes; her face smashed and the floor under her was cracked as if she slammed on it with great force. We were wondering how such thing could be possible when we heard a grunt. It was an unusual grunt I've never heard of before. We went back to Louise and told him we had to go but he just sat there and cried. That's when something burst from one of the houses. A large guy in trucker clothes emerged from the rubble. What's weird is that his right arm was badly swollen it was nearly as big as him while the other was so thin it was like a twig. Its face was deformed and its skin was badly burned. What the hell is that thing? It then placed his right arm in front of him and charged while crying out a long "Huuuuuuuuhhh". I pushed Louise away and Francis and I dove sideways as the massive guy crashed into the car pushing it back a few meters. We let our shotguns do the work but the thing's one tough bastard. It turned around and charged me again. I ran out of shells so I quickly drew my bat and swung as hard as I could; smashing its deformed skull but not before the thing knocked me to the pavement and hit my head hard on a mailbox.

I went back to the house feeling nauseous but I fought the feeling since I'm still worried about Sam. Louise was quite calmer now after Francis did a job on him; slapping him in the face and spat some words I don't need to write here but it worked anyway. We finally saw the house and saw the front door with a large hole in it and about ten zombies forcing their way inside. There was gunfire coming from inside meaning she was still fighting back. We hurriedly disposed of every last one of them and found Sam on the cover of an overturned table with her dual M9s. My arms automatically went on to hug her and told her I'm not leaving her alone ever again. I quickly pulled away and apologised. She was blushing when she shook her head and said it's kinda cute which made my face burn up too. She then noticed the large bruise on my head and she hurriedly fetched a first-aid kit and patched me up.

_23:51_

Can't sleep. We moved over next door since the previous one was littered with dead bodies and the door was busted anyway. I could hear the live noises from the airport. Not just the gunshots and the choppers but I hear some voices on a megaphone too and some shouts and screams. We decided to leave first thing in the morning since we're all too tired and it's more dangerous to travel in the dark. I'm pretty excited though. Tomorrow we're finally there.


	15. February 24

_February 24_

_04:51_

We're heading out in a few minutes. A news chopper just flew overhead announcing that the evacuation operations will be temporarily halted for a few days starting this midnight. Whatever shit is the reason, I don't fuckin' care! I just wanna get there ASAP! Louise and Sam are finally ready. We're moving out…

_11:23_

We're finally here! Just passed the military checkpoint on Terminal Drive which was a mess. The tall steel perimeter fence had several bodies hanging from it and I can tell that some of them are not infected. Piles of bodies are being burned on the clearing while some were placed inside large orange bags with Biohazard signs. A convoy of Humvees were patrolling the streets while a few APCs and an Abrams tank were stationed behind the fence. The military guys had stripped us of our weapons which we won't really need and we're now on a truck along with other survivors heading to the airport. We're safe now.

_16:28_

Now that we're here, I don't really know what to do next. We've been sitting in the lobby for about four hours now along with thousands of other survivors. The whole place was noisy, hot and cramped. A portion of it is being used as a makeshift hospital, a containment chamber where we saw a few people turning into infected and getting shot in the process, and of course a marketplace.

It looks like some people have begun trading there stuff and not selling them since money is useless nowadays. We traded my jacket, my cellphone, Sam's Ipod, and Louise's Rolex for a few cans of corned beef hash. Francis was in a bad mood all this time ever since we found his old biker buddies while we were on the way to the airport. It seemed like they were all ambushed on the streets not more than a few hours ago by close to a hundred infected which Francis took care of with a single pipebomb. Once we got there however, we saw (and smelt) something weird. They were all covered in green gooey stuff which none of us have ever seen before.

Well, the intercom just came on. A woman's voice told us that a routine scanning is scheduled in a few minutes and we are all to fall in line. Write ya later…

_20:15_

Damnit I can't believe what's happening! It's all a messed up now. Just finished the first phase of the routine scan, which took a VERY LONG time, they flashed me a gadget thing and it bleeped green. I was transferred to the group of people in a corner that also bleeped green. Francis and Louise were green too. Sam though, was red and she was taken to the other group. I don't know what the fuck's with the green and red thing but I'm pretty sure the red doesn't mean infected. I'm still worried though and I can see that she is too. What the hell is happening!

_21:40_

Now they're separating us into our nationalities! I was born German so I was placed with the small German group guarded by the GSG9. Francis and Louise were on the American group which was the biggest one. Those who bleeped red were grouped too and Sam was placed on the Chinese one; guarded by the Chinese Army. Something's not right. I don't know what's going on anymore.

_23:55_

It's almost midnight. We're all separated now. I just learned from a corporal that we'll be sent back to our respective countries while the Americans are the only ones who will be taken to Camp Williams. I feel really bad. I never even had the chance to say goodbye to her. Hope she's safe. The red bleep thing still bothers me though. I have a bad feeling about this…


	16. February 25

_February 25_

_01:06_

I'm on the plane heading for Boston right now along with the other German nationals and the rest of the GSG9. Once at Boston, there will be another plane waiting for us which will take us to Munich as the Lieutenant said. I haven't had any news of my hometown ever since the outbreak started. I wonder what my bro's doing. Anyways, there's about fifty or so people in the plane not counting the squad of GSG9s. It's unusually quiet except for muffled cries from some people. I wonder what Sam's thinking about right now. I hope she gets back to China or Hong Kong safe. I'll surely gonna miss her.

The sirens suddenly wailed. From the plane's window I can see hundreds of infected rushing towards this place. Soldiers were alarmed and were scurrying here and there. The checkpoint we passed yesterday was already overrun. Shit! What the fuck is that thing! A hulk? You gotta be kidding me!

They're breaking through; being led by the hulk thing. Why aren't we taking off yet? They've already broken through the barriers and are now swarming the terminal! I hope Sam has gotten on a plane as well.

Thank god the choppers are here and so many of them probably for the Americans since Camp Williams aren't accessible by plane. Francis and Louise are gonna be out of here in no time. I wonder-

_05:23_

I should have known! I should have fucking known! How come I didn't realize! Those weren't transport choppers. Apaches and Cobras? Those were attack choppers dammit! They levelled the place in a matter of minutes showering the whole place with rockets. Those survivors who have managed to make it to the runway were gunned down by their M134s. Everything's gone now; the planes, the terminal, the runway, the people, EVERYTHING!

The choppers left hours ago leaving the whole place nothing but a large field of burning rubble. I don't know how I survived. Probably because the missile hit the nose of our plane and I was a little farther back so I was just a little shaken and bruised up. Others weren't so lucky though. I just woke up and haven't checked the wreckage for survivors yet. I don't really see the point but I'll do it anyway. Judging from how this place looked like, the choppers really tried to make sure that nobody survives. I hope Sam took it quickly and did not have to suffer. We should've stayed back at her house. Goodbye Samantha. Rest in Peace.

Oh fuck; my head! Must have hit it pretty hard…

_07:40_

Only found one person alive even though he died shortly. He was from the GSG9. He spoke to me in German and told me that if I ever make it to Germany, I would at least try to make an effort on giving the small package he handed to me to his wife. Her name was written on the cover along with the address which is at Dresden. I simply nodded and he died.

No signs of infected. And people. I'm heading to the terminal which is still partly standing. It's burning and shit but I hope there's at least a single room intact where I could stay for a while and then head out once I'm feeling better. I guess I just have to survive as long as I can even if I don't see the point of it anymore. First thing's first, gonna loot this place up.

_10:01_

Well, just finished looting. I guess it's better to spend this page on a list. It might be helpful.

A first-aid kit, some bandages, a bottle of antibiotics and a bottle of pain killers on the plane's medicine cabinet or what's left of it.

Some potato crisps, a few bars of chocolate, a can of soda and a bottle of water from the pile baggage.

A large hiking backpack, a working watch, a slightly beat up jacket, a pair of new sneakers, and an Ipod from the dead bodies. Respect the dead. To hell with that. I need it more than them!

And for the sweet part…

A G36A2 with seven extra mags, a USP with three extra mags, a KM2000, a Kevlar vest, a flashlight with spare batteries, an adrenaline shot, and even a pair of night-vision goggles from the dead GSG9s.

I think this would be enough. I'm starting to hear the far cries of infected. Heading to the terminal…

_15:45_

Just woke up. Feeling slightly better now. The maintenance room was deserted so I barricaded it and used it as a safehouse for now. I had a weird dream. I was hanging on a cliff and Sam was there trying to reach my hand and saying stuff which I can't hear. Never mind that, just thinking of her makes me feel even more miserable.

I got the stuff I need. Now what? Head out and go who knows where? I can't stay in here though so I have no choice. I better look around and check the whole place for survivors. Tomorrow, I head out. I might visit that house of survivors we passed by a few days ago. We should have listened to them.

_21:20_

No survivors. They were all dead. I found the hulk thing by the parking lot which is nothing more than a huge charred chunk of meat now. I can't believe flu could turn someone like this but hey, it's the Green Flu.

I've searched the bodies and checked if I recognize any of them. I found the nearly charred bodies of Mark and Casey, my two friends back at school. I also found the Goth-looking guy's broken body curled on the side of a van. It seems that he's been tossed with a great amount of force. How did he even get here in the first place? I remember leaving him for dead. It seemed like even the soldiers here didn't know that they were about to be bombed since they were also killed. I took an M4A1 and an MP5 with me. It's getting heavy but I need to take everything I need. I only had a few run-ins with the infected which was good. I guess most of the population had been eradicated from the bombing.

It's been a long day. I'll sleep in the maintenance room again for the night. I'll try to find a working car tomorrow and hopefully drive to that survivor's house or maybe into the mountains; anywhere away from this place would be good. I still felt unusual being all by myself. I was used to have Sam around but I guess that won't be happening. I don't know why but I still find myself hoping. I guess the feeling got stronger when I didn't find her body even though I found the whole Chinese group in the terminal but not her. Sam, if ever you're alive. I hope you're safe. Off to bed…


	17. February 26

_February 26_

_08:39_

Slept too much. Didn't know I was that tired. Just had a skimpy breakfast of chips and soda. I'm saving the chocolate for later. There was no power so I've been using the goggles all this time. I'm heading to the parking lot now to find well… a car. I barely have any idea on how to hot-wire a car though. I just see it in the movies but that doesn't matter right now. I'm sure I can get it to work. Somehow…

_10:12_

This sucks. All those thousands of cars were scrap metal apart from an old delivery truck which in turn had no fuel. The military made sure of that nobody isn't getting out as they bombarded the place. I guess I have to try the streets outside the airport. It's been really quiet and I haven't met that much zombies.

A Blackhawk just came out of nowhere. It looks like it's going to land here. Better check it out.

_13:28_

Note to self: Never pick a fight with a squad of Special Forces guys.

A group of five men stepped out from the chopper heavily armed with suppressed M4s. At that time, I was hiding behind the wreckage of the terminal's collapsed wall. I found a pair of binoculars, whether by luck I don't really care, beside a dead soldier. I hurriedly used it to take a closer look at them. They were from The U.S Army Special Forces group judging from their insignias. I was puzzled at first. What the hell are they doing here? Well, I was about to find out.

They moved in an organized manner. They're elite. It's how they're supposed to act. They divided the airport into sections and began scouring the whole place. The man in the middle which seemed to be the squad leader reported on his short-wave radio frequently. They are looking for something but I still didn't know back then so I hid behind the wreckage and observed them as stealthily as I can. I was also tempted to run to them. They're probably from another command or something and they'll help me but my instincts told me not to and I was about to find out why.

An orange SUV burst through the south gate. The squad took their positions. The vehicle pulled to a stop near the chopper. A man in his late forties first stepped out followed by a teenage boy both with shotguns on their hands. They waved at the chopper and called out for help. When they didn't get an answer, they began to walk towards it. I could see the pilot inside. He was just sitting there talking to his radio. Meanwhile, the squad was still positioned around the perimeter of the chopper. I watched in horror as the squad suddenly open fired; killing the two instantly without even giving them a chance to fire back. The squad emerged from their hiding places, went to the bodies and shot them again.

They turned their attention to the car. From my vantage point, I can see two more people inside with their heads down looking absolutely terrified. I could barely see them from the slightly open car window but I could tell that one of them was a girl in a pink jacket with brown hair while the other was a little boy no older than seven. The squad approached the vehicle cautiously. They still hadn't known that there are still people there. On impulse, I found myself holding the G36. I didn't know what I was about to do back then. All that's in my mind is burning hate towards the military.

It only took a few bursts from my rifle to send them scurrying for cover. All those target practice sessions with Will way back before he joined the army finally paid off. It took less than five seconds for them to pinpoint my location and I found myself diving for cover. I heard the SUV's engine start up and drive away; its tires screeching. I took out the adrenaline and gave myself a shot. It worked like magic and I felt like I could run for miles; which I tried to do.

I emptied one mag before running away like hell. Bullets were wheezing past my ears. I could feel their eyes and sights on me all the time. I sprinted through the lobby, across the parking lot, and finally inside a dilapidated Starbucks. While I was at the parking lot, I felt a force, like a punch, on my right side but I didn't care. All I need is to get away from them.

To my surprise I found the teenage girl and the little boy hiding by the counter. I looked outside and saw that the SUV had crashed on the pile of cars; its right wheels have been blown out. I settled beside them. She knew I was the one who distracted those men and for that she was thankful. We introduced ourselves. Her name's Zoey, nineteen, and her cousin Brian, eight. The two men back then was her father and her older brother. Now that all the action is over, I felt a burning pain on my right side. It took me a while to realize that I had been shot. If I wasn't wearing the vest, it would have blown my ribs off.

Zoey gave me some pain killers before we decided to wait here for a few hours. Right now I could feel the medication loosing its effect and the pain is returning. The chopper had flown off a few minutes ago. I caught a glimpse of it on the hole in the roof. It seemed to be air-lifting a large metal box about the size of a small car. So that's what they were looking for. Whatever it is, I have no idea. We'll be heading out in a few minutes. God, the pain!

_15:57_

The pain from my side had gone from bad to worse. I was heaving and coughing out blood by the time we took a rest on one of the abandoned diners a couple of blocks from their safehouse. She doesn't have anything that can treat my wound but she promised that I would be taken care of once we reached their safehouse.

She told me that they were able to rescue a few of those who escaped the inferno last night so if I would be loo-

_-:-_

After everything that has happened, why does this have to happen now! Why! Why! Back in that surprise encounter with some infected which happened to be hanging out by the diner's restrooms, I already knew I was doomed. I managed to kill all nine of them but not before one bit me in the arm. I'm bitten. That's it. Game over. She's wrapping my arm right now with a torn table cloth. I know its no use. I'm already started feeling feverish.

-:-

I never should have gone with her to the safehouse. It just shows that my situation could get worse. The leader of the safehouse was a guy called Bill, a retired veteran from Nam. They took me in. Their safehouse was a small apartment complex which was heavily barricaded. About seven men were armed including to my surprise: Francis and Louise who were both shocked to see me alive, well not for long. I went pass the other survivors all looking tired and beat up. That's when my eyes rested on a lonely black haired girl sitting quietly on one corner with her head bowed down. It was Sam! She's alive! My heart raced as I tried to approach her but Bill grabbed my shoulder firmly and shook his head. I yanked his hand off but I ended up getting punched on the gut, a little close to my injured side. I collapsed. Zoey screamed at Bill. Two men dragged me away and threw me inside this dark room with a metal door and locked me up; the only light coming from the holes on the ceiling which I took advantage into writing this probably my final entry. At least she's alive. That's all that matters now right?

-.-

I don't know how much time has passed. My watch had been broken back in the diner. I'm really burning up now. Sam talked to me on the other side of the door. She told me how unfair it all was. When she finally found me, I'm on the verge of being infected but I guess that's how stuff goes. I bade her goodbye one last time and made her promise me that she'll stay alive.

She left a few minutes ago. Dammit, another vomit. How long is it gonna take? I've vomited five or six times already and I feel like my whole body's on fire. Just get over with it dammit! Just turn me to one of them so Bill and his guys could get in here and finish me off! C'mon!

So tired…So..tired…so…


	18. March 7

_March 7_

_07:28_

I am alive.

Until now, those three words still sound so strange to me. It's been nine days since the incident and I've been asleep for eight. I woke up a few hours ago but I was feeling like a complete mess. It's a good thing there was a licensed doctor among the survivors. His name was Dr. Sandhurst short, middle-aged and bald. He did everything he could to fix me up. It will take another day or two before I could move around though.

Apparently, all those vomiting and coughing out blood and other stuff was the effect of internal bleeding caused by my gunshot wound. He explained to me that the vest has blunted the bullet's piercing power but the impact shattered two of my ribs which still felt painful right now. He also told me that I was immune which explains the green bleep on the scans back in the airport.

Back in the time where I was locked up, Francis and Louise explained my immunity to Bill and it took them about an hour to convince him and he opened the door and found me splayed on the floor. They then took me to Dr. Sandhurst. A few more minutes and I would have been dead.

Bill left with Francis, Louise, Zoey and a few other immunes to search for a plane or something that will take us out of the country. He promised everyone that was left behind that they will be back. That was four days ago and no one ever heard of them again. The safehouse was now run by a guy named Jack Reese.

Sam was on a looting trip which was part of the safehouse's everyday activities and she won't be back for another hour or so. I hope she's okay.

_09:15_

Dammit! I always screw stuff up! Sam got back from looting a few minutes ago. When I saw her, my chest pounded so hard. God, she looked really nice. She dropped her stuff immediately when she saw me and tackled me on the bed crying which made my injured side scream with pain but it was worth it. We hugged each other so tight I felt my ribs cracking. Then the unthinkable happened. I found my face a few inches from hers and before I knew it, I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm I felt like staying like that for a long time. When I pulled away, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung opened. I was about to apologize but she stormed off. Great. Just great.

_21:47_

Just finished dinner. By Dr. Sandhurst's orders, I stayed in bed all day which was dead boring. Sam brought me my food. She barely looked at me and left without saying a word. I tried to apologize again but nothing came out. What was I suppose to say? I didn't know what came over me. Ah, hell. Hope everything would work out tomorrow. Off to bed…Oh wait, I'm already in bed…Sleep…


End file.
